Tokyo Ghoul:re(write)
by Tie19
Summary: Kaneki Kei hanyalah seorang gadis biasa seperti kebanyakan orang. Hanyalah seorang mahasiswi di universitas Kamii, seorang gadis dengan umur tak lebih dari sembilan belas tahun. Namun siapa yang tahu—takdir berkata lain. Karena sejak hari itu, semua berubah. — Tokyo Ghoul Genderbend AU; Hide/Fem!Kaneki


Kaneki Kei hanyalah seorang mahasiswi literatur Jepang biasa—bukanlah seorang jenius atau semacamnya. Bukanlah seorang antagonis maupun protagonis dalam sebuah cerita epik, bukanlah seorang yang terjerat dalam sebuah tragedi yang menyakitkan. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu, kedua manik coklat keabu-abuan yang selalu terlihat hangat, memiliki seulas senyum manis yang mampu menaklukkan hati lelaki. Hanyalah gadis biasa, seorang mahasiswi di universitas Kamii, seorang gadis dengan umur tak lebih dari sembilan belas tahun.

Memang, Kaneki Kei hanyalah seorang gadis biasa seperti kebanyakan orang. Namun siapa yang tahu—takdir berkata lain.

Sejak hari itu, semua berubah.

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul:re(write)

chapter 1: beginning of a tragedy

a fanfic by tie19

Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

Please enjoy!

* * *

Terkadang, Nagachika Hideyoshi berfikir apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu beruntung.

Pertama, menjadi seorang teman Kaneki dari kecil. Jujur, bukan hanya seorang saja yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sulit didekati—begitu banyak yang berkata demikian, namun ia bisa dengan mudah berada di sisi gadis itu sejak kecil. Terkadang ia sering bercanda pada dirinya sendiri dan berkata bahwa ah, itu ketampanannya yang membuat Kaneki mau berteman dengannya—namun mungkin bukan itu sepenuhnya.

Kedua, menjadi kekasih dari gadis dengan nama yang sama itu.

Memang, dibanding dengan keberuntungannya yang pertama, hubungan barunya dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu terhitung belum lama—namun ia sudah menjalin kasih dengan Kaneki selama satu tahun lebih. Jujur saja, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian agar bisa menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu, dan ia melakukan itu tepat saat kelulusan, sebelum mereka masuk ke Kamii—dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih ingat bagaimana bahagianya dirinya saat Kaneki menerima perasaannya saat itu.

Hide tersenyum mengingat hari itu, jemarinya merapikan rambut jabriknya yang agak acak-acakan karena terkena angin itu. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Kaneki—mumpung ini adalah hari libur, ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk bisa berdua. Memang mereka masih sering bertemu di universitas karena mereka sama-sama berkuliah di Kamii, namun perbedaan jurusan membuat mereka jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Masih lima menit sebelum jam perjanjian mereka, namun pria dengan rambut terang itu yakin bahwa Kaneki pasti sudah menunggunya di tempat perjanjian.

Benar saja. Ketika Hide akhirnya sampai di tempat perjanjian mereka untuk bertemu, Kaneki sudah berdiri di sana. Rambut gadis itu terurai seperti biasa, tak panjang namun tak pendek juga, hanya sebatas menyentuh bahu. Ia mengenakan sebuah sweater berwarna biru muda dan sebuah rok pendek dengan legging hitam di alik rok, serta mengenakan flat shoes—memang banyak kata yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Kaneki dan apa yang dikenakannya saat ini, namun satu kata yang bisa digunakan Hide untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu sekarang: manis. Jemarinya sedang memegang handphonenya, kedua manik hangat itu terfokus pada layar gadget tersebut sehingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran Hide.

"Kei-chan!" Hide memanggil kemudian, mendapatkan perhatian Kaneki sepenuhnya. Gadis itu mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian dari handphonenya ke sosok lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu—lalu sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hide-kun," ia menjawab panggilan Hide, suaranya lembut dan (menurut Hide) menenangkan. "Kau datang lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi kau sendiri sudah menungguku di sini, Kei." Hide membalas, tersenyum sembari terus berjalan mendekat ke sisi Kaneki. "Lagipula kalau kita sama-sama datang lebih awal kan kita bisa bersama dengan lebih lama, _sayang_~"

Begitu panggilan sayang itu terucap, pipi Kaneki langsung merona. Gadis itu tidak menolak untuk dipanggil demikian, Hide tahu, namun Kaneki selalu memberi reaksi yang sama tiap kali Hide memberi kasih yang berlebih—selalu saja pipinya memerah karena malu. Hide tergelak, lalu tangannya menemukan milik Kaneki dan menggenggamnya. Hari itu cukup dingin, dan ujung-ujung jemari Kaneki menjadi agak dingin karenanya. Hide menggenggam tangan Kaneki lebih erat, kemudian gadis itu memberikan sebuah senyum pada Hide.

"Kau mau ke mana hari ini, Hide-kun?" Kaneki bertanya kemudian, jemari mungilnya balas menggenggam tangan Hide. Hide menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Kaneki—jujur saja, ia mengira gadis itu akan mengajaknya ke toko buku, seperti biasanya. Melihat reaksi Hide, pipi Kaneki merona tipis lalu ia menggaruk pipinya. "Ah, itu—kupikir Hide-kun selalu bosan kalau kuajak ke toko buku terus… Jadi… Hari ini terserah Hide-kun saja mau ke mana."

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Hide. Bukan berarti ia sangat bosan kalau Kaneki membawanya ke toko buku, namun—jujur saja, dia memang bosan, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Fakta bahwa Kaneki yang ingin Hide mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu hari itu lah yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu… Jalan-jalan saja tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hide bertanya, menggenggam tangan Kaneki lebih erat. Kaneki mengangguk, senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Hide lalu tersenyum lagi, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan kali ini, Hide yang mempersilakan Kaneki untuk memilih tempat istirahat. Gadis itu lalu merekomendasikan sebuah kafe di distrik ke-20, sebuah kafe bernama Anteiku. Hide menyetujuinya, lagipula kafe itu tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan-jalan tadi.

"Anu, Hide-kun…" Kaneki berbisik, jemarinya yang tidak sedang menggenggam tangan Hide meraih kalung yang sedang dikenakannya—sebuah kalung yang baru dibelikan Hide tadi. Kalung itu bukanlah kalung emas sungguhan, liontinnya berbentuk bunga matahari dengan warna keemasan. "Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kalung ini…"

Hide menaikkan alis, lalu tersenyum lebar sembari menatap kekasihnya itu. "Hei, tidak apa-apa! Itu kan hanya kalung murah, bukan kalung emas yang mahal sekali atau semacamnya itu!"

"Ta—tapi tetap saja…" Kaneki menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya pelan. Hide terkekeh pelan, lalu melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Kaneki dan kemudian memindahkannya sehingga ia setengah memeluk gadis itu sambil mengusap rambutnya sekarang.

"Hei, sudahlah! Aku memakai uang hasil kerja sambilanku untuk itu. Lagipula aku sudah berencana untuk membelikanmu sesuatu yang bukan buku sejak lama," Hide berhenti sejenak, jemarinya kembali mengusap-usap rambut Kaneki. "Suatu hari nanti akan kubelikan cincin untukmu—untuk kita. Aku janji."

Lagi, pipi Kaneki merona mendengar perkataan Hide. Pelan, ia tertawa kecil sebagai sebuah respon sembari mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, akan kupegang janjimu, Hide-kun."

"Mmhmm," Hide mengangguk balik, lalu matanya menangkap sebuah kafe yang merupakan tujuan mereka berjalan siang ini—Anteiku—di sisi jalan yang mereka lalui. "Ah, kita sudah dekat di kafe itu. Ayo masuk."

Kaneki mengangguk, tangannya kembali menggandeng tangan Hide. Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki kafe itu, kemudian disambut oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna ungu yang tumbuh menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Hide menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat gadis itu, lalu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Selamat datang di Anteiku," gadis itu menyambut sembari mengikuti Kaneki dan Hide sampai tempat duduk mereka. "Mau pesan apa?"

Hide kemudian melihat-lihat menu Anteiku, lalu memesan dua cappuccino dingin. Ia kemudian melayangkan senyum sambil mengerling ke gadis itu, sebelum kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kaneki, entah mengapa agak terkejut mendapati gadis berambut hitam itu menatapnya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit.

"Ada apa, Kei-chan?" Hide bertanya kemudian, lalu Kaneki hanya mendengus pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gadis itu kemudian melirik ke arah pelayan tadi, yang sedang membuatkan pesanan mereka, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Hide. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, namun Hide mampu menangkap pesan yang seakan ingin disampaikan Kaneki—dan ya, ia menyeringai kecil.

"Hmm, apa ini, Kei-chan? Kau cemburu?" Hide bertanya, dan Kaneki tidak menjawab namun hanya menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, meraih kedua tangan Kaneki yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tahu kaulah segalanya bagiku, Kei." Hide berbisik, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap jemari Kaneki dengan lembut. Kaneki awalnya hanya terdiam, namun ketika Hide menggenggam tangannya sekali lagi, ia mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu, Hide-kun. Aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, Kaneki terdiam dengan Hide yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Mereka seakan tidak menyadari keadaan di sekitar mereka sampai seseorang berdehem.

"Anu," keduanya mendongak, mendapati pelayan tadi membawa dua gelas cappuccino dingin dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. "Ini pesanannya."

Kaneki buru-buru menarik tangannya, merasakan wajahnya memanas lalu menunduk. Hide hanya tertawa—sebuah tawa yang agak canggung, jujur—dan pelayan itu kemudian menghela nafas lalu meletakkan dua gelas cappuccino itu di meja.

"Silakan dinikmati," gadis itu melayangkan sebuah senyum tipis lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Hide dan Kaneki kemudian menghabiskan waktu sambil mengobrol, membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum mereka ke Anteiku hari itu. Namun mereka terdiam ketika mendengar seseorang memasuki Anteiku—dan Hide entah mengapa yakin kalau suasananya mendadak terasa aneh.

"Selamat datang di Anteiku," gadis pelayan tadi menyapa seseorang yang masuk ke kafe itu—Hide melihat seorang gadis yang (entah mengapa) terlihat dewasa berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya dan Kaneki. Hide mampu menyadari bahwa kini Kaneki terdiam, kedua iris cokelat keabuan itu mengikuti ke mana gadis itu berjalan. Sebuah senyum tipis kemudian muncul di bibir Kaneki ketika menyadari gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu ia mengangguk. Gadis tadi mengangguk balik, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong.

Hide mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian melihat ke arah gadis dengan surai ungu panjang itu sebelum kemudian menatap Kaneki lagi. "Kau kenal gadis itu, Kei-chan?" Hide bertanya kemudian, membuat Kaneki yang sedang menatap gadis itu terkejut. Kaneki mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk.

"Begitulah—kami tidak begitu dekat, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu…" Kaneki menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis. "Namanya Kamishiro Rize-san. Ia juga suka membaca buku, sama sepertiku."

"Hoo," Hide bersandar pada kursinya, lalu melirik ke arah Rize. Entah mengapa, tiap kali melihat gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang dirasakannya—entah apa itu. Memang gadis itu terlihat biasa, bahkan terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya dan Kaneki, namun bukan itu yang dirasakannya aneh. Memang ia baru melihat Rize hari ini, dan bahkan ia tidak mengenal gadis itu sama sekali—namun tatapannya pada Kaneki membuat Hide merasa aneh.

"—besok lusa… Hei, Hide-kun, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Suara Kaneki yang memanggilnya membuatnya kembali menatap gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu. Kaneki mengerutkan alisnya, lalu memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hide-kun, apa kau tertarik pada Rize-san? Sejak ia datang tadi, kau memandanginya terus," Kaneki mendengus pelan kemudian, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Padahal kau sudah berkata bahwa akulah segalanya bagimu dan sebagainya, Hide-kun. Apa tadi kau berbohong padaku?"

"Hei, hei, bukan begitu, Kei-chan," Hide kemudian memajukan bibirnya sedikit, seakan meniru Kaneki sekarang. "Aku hanya penasaran, gadis seperti apa sih yang mau berteman dengan Kei-ku tersayang."

"Hide-kun!" Kaneki hampir berteriak ketika mengatakannya, lalu tangannya memukul lengan Hide pelan. "Kau ini kenapa sih, memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa punya teman?!"

"Kei—aku hanya bercanda, astaga!" Hide tertawa kecil ketika lengannya dipukul pelan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Bukan begitu, ya ampun, kau ini sensitif sekali hari ini. Apa kau lelah? Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Umm," gadis itu melirik Rize sesaat, kemudian menatap kembali cappuccino dingin-nya yang tinggal separuh itu. "Sebentar lagi, ya? Aku mau menghabiskan cappuccino-nya dulu."

"Oke, oke," Hide menjawab, lalu meminum cappuccino-nya sendiri. Lagi, ia melirik Rize untuk sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Kaneki.

"Ah, Hide-kun. Tadi aku bilang, besok lusa aku akan berjalan-jalan bersama Rize-san," gadis itu berkata kemudian, tersenyum tipis. "Jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari itu. Maaf, Hide-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Hide tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Aku bisa mencari kegiatan lain, kok, tenang saja."

Kaneki mengangguk, lalu menghabiskan cappuccino miliknya. Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari kafe itu, Kaneki mengangguk ke arah Rize dan Hide mengedipkan mata ke arah pelayan tadi.

Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari Anteiku, pelayan itu menatap ke arah Rize dengan dingin, dan gadis itu hanya membalas dengan seringaian kecil.

"Ssh, diamlah, Touka-chan~"

* * *

Hari itu hari Selasa, dan Kaneki menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hari itu adalah hari perjanjiannya dengan Rize. Ia memang baru mengenal gadis itu sekitar satu minggu yang lalu—secara tidak sengaja, sungguh, waktu itu Rize tak sengaja menyenggol gelas minumannya hingga jatih ke lantai—namun ketika gadis itu menawarkan agar mereka berjalan-jalan bersama sebagai teman, ia tak bisa menolak. Oh, tolonglah, sembilan belas tahun hidupnya dipenuhi kesendirian dan ia hanya ditemani Hide selama ini, tentu saja ia senang kalau ada seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melangkahkan kakinya ke titik pertemuan mereka hari itu. Seperti biasa, ia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian—lebih baik ia menunggu daripada terlambat. Namun ketika akhirnya ia sampai pada titik perjanjian mereka, Rize sudah berada di sana.

"Ah, Kaneki-chan! Kau datang lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian," Rize menyapa kemudian, berjalan mendekati gadis dengan surai hitam itu. Kaneki tersenyum kecil, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau juga datang lebih awal, Rize-san," Kaneki menimpali, sembari berfikir mungkin inilah perasaan Hide kalau melihatnya sudah menunggu di tempat. Rize hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kau sudah sarapan?" Rize bertanya, dan Kaneki menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan. Rize tersenyum lagi, lalu menggenggam tangan Kaneki dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Ayo, kau harus makan dulu. Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu untuk tidak makan sarapan," Rize menambahkan sembari berjalan ke sebuah restoran terdekat.

"Ta—tapi aku tidak cantik sepertimu, Rize-san…" Kaneki berbisik pelan ketika mereka akhirnya duduk di sebuah meja.

"Hmm, kalau kau tidak cantik, tidak mungkin kau mendapatkan pacar setampan pacarmu itu, kan?" Rize terkekeh pelan ketika kedua pipi Kaneki merona atas perkataannya itu. Sebelum Kaneki sempat menjawab, seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka, membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Rize kembali tersenyum ke arah Kaneki.

"Kau seharusnya menghargai dirimu lebih baik, Kaneki-chan," Rize berkata kemudian, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kau itu cantik dan manis—aku juga bisa melihat bahwa kau itu pintar. Kalau kau menghargai dirimu lebih baik, aku yakin pasti banyak lelaki yang akan mengejarmu, sayang."

"A—aku tidak merasa begitu…" Kaneki menunduk sedikit, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. "Terkadang aku merasa Hide-kun terpaksa bersamaku karena ia kasihan padaku."

"Aku yakin pasti dia tidak merasa seperti itu, Kaneki-chan!" Rize menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, memberi ruang bagi pelayan yang membawakan makanan mereka untuk meletakkannya di meja. "Dia pasti mencintaimu dengan tulus—itu yang membuatnya bisa bersamamu sekarang, bukan begitu?"

Kaneki terdiam sesaat, lalu kemudian ia mengangguk. "Hide-kun terlalu baik untukku."

"Oh, sayang, sudahlah. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyukaimu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam," Rize berkomentar, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Tidakkah kau mau memakan sarapanmu? Aku yakin kau lapar, ini sudah siang."

Kaneki hanya mengangguk, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah hamburger pesanannya tadi. Matanya menangkap makanan Rize, hanya satu porsi sandwich—yang menurutnya mungkin tidak cukup untuk seseorang yang sedang lapar.

"Kau hanya makan itu, Rize-san?" Kaneki bertanya, memotong sebagian kecil hamburgernya. Rize melirik ke arah sandwichnya lalu kembali ke arah Kaneki, tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah makan tadi pagi—lagipula aku belakangan ini terlalu banyak makan, jadi…"

"Ah," Kaneki mengangguk ketika melihat pipi Rize merona sedikit. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari memakan hamburgernya—bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu perasaan Rize sebagai seorang wanita.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu sambil berbincang-bincang masalah buku, dan sebagian pembicaraan kadang melenceng ke arah Hide.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kaneki merasa nyaman di dekat orang baru, dan sungguh, ia bersyukur karenanya.

Sayang, ia tak tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya bukanlah sosok 'teman' yang sama seperti di pikirannya.

* * *

Kaneki jarang—atau mungkin, malah tidak pernah—berjalan-jalan dengan seorang gadis selama masa hidupnya—dan sungguh, ia bahkan tak sadar hari sudah beranjak malam.

Tak hanya ke toko buku, Rize bahkan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke toko baju setelah pergi dari restoran itu. Bahkan Rize sempat menanyainya apakah ia mau membelikan sesuatu untuk Hide, merekomendasikan beberapa barang yang menurutnya cocok untuk pemuda itu. Kaneki cukup merasa lelah, namun ada sebuah kepuasan sendiri di dalam hatinya setelah mereka selesai berjalan-jalan.

"Kaneki-chan, kau tahu tentang rumor yang beredar belakangan ini?" Rize tiba-tiba bertanya saat mereka berjalan pulang. Kaneki mengangkat kepalanya, mengerutkan alis mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Rize itu.

"Rumor…apa?" Kaneki bertanya, tanpa sadar genggamannya pada tasnya mengerat. Nada yang digunakan Rize untuk bertanya sedikit berbeda dengan nada yang digunakannya untuk berbicara pada hari itu. Entahlah, terdengar begitu ragu—dan mampu membuat sebagian bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Tentang…kau tahu," Rize berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, dan Kaneki otomatis menghentikan langkahnya juga. "Tentang ghoul yang sedang meliar belakangan ini."

Ketakutan tiba-tiba menghampiri hati Kaneki mendengar itu. "A…ada apa, Rize-san? Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang rumor itu, tapi… Apakah ghoul memang ada?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi…" Rize menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kini Kaneki bisa melihat pundak gadis itu gemetar. "Aku… Sejujurnya aku merasa takut, Kaneki-chan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata temanmu adalah seorang ghoul yang mengincar nyawamu?"

Genggaman Kaneki pada tasnya makin mengerat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak yakin apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak—ia tak yakin apakah ia tahu jawabannya atau tidak.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu, Rize-san," Kaneki menjawab sambil menunduk sedikit. "Kalau itu masalahnya… Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan diam saja dan membiarkannya menyantapku. Aku… Aku tidak bisa apa-apa."

Suasana mendadak hening. Kaneki seakan baru menyadari bahwa lingkungan di sekitarnya begitu gelap, seperti tidak ada orang yang akan datang apabila ia berteriak minta tolong—ia bahkan tidak tahu ini di bagian mana dari kotanya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Rize tiba-tiba diam.

"Rize-san…?"

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku memakanmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat bulu kuduk di tengkuk Kaneki berdiri. Ia menahan nafas, kedua kakinya terasa gemetar ketika Rize akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk—dan bukanlah dua iris ungu yang ditatapnya, melainkan sepasang mata merah yang dikelilingi dengan warna hitam. Ia memang tidak begitu tahu soal ghoul, namun ia tahu satu hal—

Bahwa warna itu adalah sepasang mata milik ghoul.

"Oh, Kaneki-chan! Kenapa kau terlihat pucat seperti itu? Apa kau terkejut?" Rize mengambil satu langkah ke depan, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Kaneki merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas ketika gadis itu mendekatinya. Otaknya berteriak padanya, memerintahkannya untuk lari, berlindung—namun kakinya tak mau bergerak.

Ia tak menyadari apa yang terjadi setelahnya, namun ketika ia sudah menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, Rize sudah menggigit bahunya.

"Ah—!" Kaneki menjerit tertahan, merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari titik di mana Rize menggigitnya itu. Ia kemudian memberontak sekuat tenaga, mendorong tubuh Rize menjauh darinya dan melawan semampunya. Sebuah tendangan mampu membuat gadis dengan rambut ungu itu menjauh sedikit, namun tak mampu membuatnya tumbang. Bahkan, tatapan Rize menggelap saat itu—sebelum kemudian sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tentakel muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah kagune—organ khusus milik ghoul untuk menyerang mangsa.

Tidak.

Sebelum Rize menyerangnya lagi, Kaneki berbalik dan kemudian berlari—berlari sekencang mungkin sambil berharap ia bisa lepas dari Rize, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ini di mana. Di sekelilingnya begitu gelap, dan ia yakin bahwa tidak ada sinyal di sini—oh, Tuhan, betapa ingin ia kembali di rumah bersama Hide, membicarakan hal-hal konyol dan menonton televisi bersama. Tuhan, apakah ini saat terakhirnya hidup? Tuhan, kalau memang itu saat terakhirnya, ia begitu ingin mendengar suara Hide untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau mau lari ke mana, Kaneki-chan~?"

Kaneki bahkan tak mampu menjerit ketika ia merasakan dua kagune milik Rize menembus tubuhnya—perutnya, lebih tepatnya. Kaneki mampu mendengar suara tawa Rize dan ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya memanas—kemudian air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

'_Hide-kun—maafkan aku.'_

Dengan sisa kagune milik Rize, ia membanting tubuh Kaneki sampai menabrak tumpukan bahan bangunan di pojok jalan itu. Kaneki terbatuk, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

_Apa aku akan mati?_

"Hmm, Kaneki-chan~" Rize memanggil nama gadis itu dengan riang, dan kedua kakugannya seakan berkilat dalam kegelapan. Kaneki hanya bisa menatapnya dengan lemah—tenaganya sudah tak ada lagi. "Kau terasa sangat enak, tadi—kau tahu, mungkin _Hide-kun_-mu itu akan merindukanmu."

'_... Hide-kun—'_

"Sayang kau tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, ya," Rize melanjutkan, dan kagunenya sudah siap untuk menyerang Kaneki sekali lagi. Ia menyeringai cukup lebar sebelum berkata, "Atau mungkin kau mau mengucap selamat tinggal sekarang?"

Kaneki mendengar Rize tertawa, dan untuk sesaat ia yakin bahwa nyawanya akan hilang sebentar lagi. Gadis itu menutup matanya, merasakan air matanya mengalir makin deras—sebelum kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya lagi karena terkejut mendengar suara dentingan besi yang begitu keras di hadapannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kamishiro Rize—gadis yang baru saja mau memakannya, kini tewas di bawah tumpukan besi bangunan.

"Apa..." Ia memejamkan matanya lagi—kesadarannya makin menipis saat ini. Ah, betapa bodohnya ia kalau ia sempat berfikir bahwa ia akan tetap bertahan hidup ketika Rize sudah mati—karena tidak dimakan pun, mungkin ia akan mati karena lukanya.

'_Hide-kun, maaf—aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi lagi setelah ini...'_

Satu hal yang ia dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya adalah suara seorang laki-laki yang berteriak meminta tolong dari kejauhan.

* * *

Mungkin ia tidak akan marah bila ada yang memanggilnya kekasih posesif—namun sungguh, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin membiarkan Kaneki pergi hari itu.

Ia sungguh merasakan bahwa ada hal yang mengganjal dari Rize dari saat ia pertama melihat gadis itu.

Ia tak dapat benar-benar merasakan di mana keganjalan yang dirasakannya dari gadis itu—namun tatapannya membuatnya merasa aneh. Bukan, ini bukan perasaan cinta atau semacamnya, namun sungguh—kekhawatiran langsung muncul di hati Hide kala itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut kalau-kalau ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada Kaneki.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari berjalan ke _vending machine_ terdekat. Tidak, tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi—itu pasti hanya perasaannya. Ia hanya berfikir terlalu banyak, bukan? '_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hide. Tenanglah.'_

Hari memang sudah larut saat ia berjalan kala itu, dan ia belum mendengar kabar dari kekasihnya yang sedang pergi itu. Mungkin itu yang membuat perasaannya terasa kacau—dan secara otomatis membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Semoga saja Kaneki hanya lupa menghubungi Hide karena terlalu asyik berjalan-jalan dengan Rize.

Hide menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membeli satu kaleng kopi dari vending machine yang ada di hadapannya itu sebelum kemudian membukanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Mungkin sedikit kopi bisa membuatnya merasa tenang sedikit.

Ia baru saja mau meneguk kopi yang baru saja dibelinya itu sebelum handphonenya berdering.

Hide cepat-cepat mengambil handphonenya yang berada di kantongnya, berharap bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Kaneki. Memang benar, yang meneleponnya adalah Kaneki—namun entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimutinya sebelum ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

_Astaga, Tuhan, tolong._

Jemari Hide gemetar ketika ia menekan tombol hijau pada handphonenya itu untuk menjawab panggilan Kaneki. Ia baru saja membuka mulut, ingin mengucap salam—namun ia urungkan niat itu ketika ia mendengar suara sirine ambulan dari kejauhan. Dan bukanlah suara Kaneki yang menyapanya, namun seorang laki-laki dewasa.

_Tidak._

"Halo, apakah ini keluarga dari Kaneki Kei?" Hide mampu merasakan jantungnya berhenti sesaat. "Saya ingin menginformasikan—Kaneki-san baru saja terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

—bahkan Hide tak mampu mendengar suara kaleng kopi yang jatuh dari genggamannya setelah mendengar berita itu.

* * *

Author's Note: (coughs) Halo! Ini memang pertama kali saya mempublish fanfic Tokyo Ghoul berbahasa Indonesia di sini. Ide untuk fanfic ini sendiri muncul karena chat LINE dengan seseorang (lirik aggressively) dan kemudian jari-jari saya tergoda untuk mengetik—dan lahirlah fanfic ini. Saya juga sadar kalau ada beberapa adegan yang terkesan aneh untuk dibaca... Dan iya, saya suka menyiksa hati sendiri sambil menulis fanfic semacam ini. AHAHAHAHAHA /duk

(coughs) Ya... Jadi, kindly leave a review and state your opinion? :')


End file.
